


Hanazuki Full of Treasure Season 3

by TheLazyLendworm



Category: Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (Cartoon)
Genre: My First Fanfic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazyLendworm/pseuds/TheLazyLendworm
Summary: During Hanazuki relatively short life on her Moon she has seen things that have filled her with both wonder and horror. Just as she seemingly thinks she understands and come to terms with what she thinks is her purpose in life. The universe decides to throw her a curve ball, that makes her question everything she once knew. Now filled with questions she can’t answer she and her friends leave her moon to explore the galaxy and discover that its far larger and grander than any of them could have ever realized.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hanazuki Full of Treasure Season 3

Hanazuki found herself thinking about life a lot lately. When she was first born, she never really bothered with asking questions about herself or her existence. But now, after going thru so much over her short life her mind had started drifting to questions she never thought she'd ask herself. Questions like, what was her existence, and was she happy with her life?

She liked to believe she was, that she was living her life to the fullest. Wanted to believe it, even despite the undeniable fact her life had been turned upside down, and her days were slowly becoming more and more filled with dull work mixed with intermittent bits of dread. She guessed deep down she still hoped she was that carefree, newborn girl whose only worry was making new friends and exploring her moon. 

But she knew the truth, those days were long gone, and her greatest fear was now the Big Bad return and she knew one day it would return. It always did, when she first learned of it Hanazuki spent the whole night without sleep. She would just keep thinking about it. Unable to stop and stay up at night worrying about when the Big Bad would be coming back and worrying about it somehow managing to find a weakness on her moon to destroy them all.

The moment she learned of the Big Bad It had forever changed her life from a happy dream to a stress-filled nightmare. As time passed, however, she had slowly gotten used to and even accepted the constant feeling of existential dread and imminent doom. After all, they had faced and driven away the Big Bad not just once but twice now. These victories had helped her deal with her feeling of fear about the Big Bad. She could even go to sleep without having nightmares about it… mostly. 

Admittedly, she did still fear it, after all no matter how many trees she planted it would never make the Big Bad stop existing. It would always be around waiting for her to slip up and doom them all. But she wouldn’t let something like her constant feelings of dread ruin her day. No sir, she was a Moonflower a protector and guardian of her moon. She would go on every day trying to live her life to the fullest regardless. That was her victory over the threat she knew would never truly go away. That she and her friends could still be happy despite it all.

That said even while she was learning how to deal with the never-ending dread that would truly never go away. She still could do nothing about the other soul-crushing feeling that had been eating at her, namely Boredom. 

Ever since the last attack that nearly took Red Hemka away from her, she swore to double-check every tree on her moon every day. And she had been keeping that promise. Even if it was becoming a rather dull task to do so. Really all she ever seems to do these days was just plant trees, goop trees, and protect trees. That was it, that was her whole life and her only lifes purpose, and it was SOOO Boring.

She supposed she should be proud of her work. After all, she was protecting not only her moon but all her friends as well. And she was proud of it in that sense. But was it wrong to want a little more out of her life, to strive for more? She loved her moon and would always defend it with her dying breath. Yet despite this her job still made her feel somewhat hollow. It was almost depressing even. Was this really the only purpose, the only reason she existed? To stay on one moon for her whole life and plant treasure trees? She really didn’t even see the point now, after Kiazuki and the other moon flowers moved in, they covered her moon with so many trees that the big bad could not ever hope of touching her Moon again. Or for as long as she took care of them at least.

She didn’t even plant the treasures she got from Little dreamer anymore, she had no need to. She had so many trees to take care of now that adding more would just create extra unneeded work. So, she had just been keeping them in her house stead for an emergency. Little Dreamer didn’t seem to mind the fact she stops planting trees or seemed to care in away way, she guessed he just trusted her to make the right decisions. 

So here she was, with another day of dull work done and nothing else to do. It was an odd feeling she currently feeling. One that produced no color, she should be happy. She had everything she needed, she was loved and had a purpose in life. Yet it felt empty, hollow like she was missing something, but what that something could be she could not even begin to guess.

She sighed and looked up as she walked to her little home. She realized she must have been starring at the ground this whole time. As if the effort to lift her head up seemed draining. Ugh, she really was feeling like a mess right now. She needed to get her mind off this for now. When she finally arrived she saw that the Hemkas were playing around outside waiting for her to show then tackled her in joy when they noticed her. That actually help make her feel better, if nothing else her Hemkas knew how to cheer her up on one of her bad days. She did a quick headcount then herded them into her home for the night. She knew she should turn in too. yet Hanazuki didn't feel like sleeping just tired if that made any sense. She looked sky and saw the sun setting over the horizon so at least she could go stargazing. Her Hemkas had made her a telescope so she could see farther into space. At first, she just used it to spy for threats that might be coming to her moon. However, that had slowly turned into her new hobby, Stargazing. After picking up the scope and putting all her Hemkas to bed she set off to look for a good spot. Soon, she found herself set up on top of one of the tallest and grasses hills of her moon. 

Looking out into space, she turned the telescope towards Kiyoshi Moon. It was doing well, still full of color and life unlike many of those surrounding it. Kiyoshi and the other moon flowers were there right now. They had gone back to his moon for the time being. Both to check up on the Moon and to better cover it in treasure trees to protect it. Kiyoshi was also helping to teach Maroshi how to plant treasurer trees that weren’t black. She was glad the two of them were getting along more and proud of all the progress her friends (siblings?) had made. Admittedly she was still not sure how she and the other moon flowers were related. But whatever they were, Hanazuki was glad they decide to spend most of their time with her. That said, however, she had decided not to go with them this time. Despite really wanting to she felt she just couldn’t risk it. After all, she swore every time, she left her moon a catastrophe would happen on it. So, she decided she was going to stay right here. Whenever the next problem arises, she would be here and ready for it. Even if it did mean things would a bit boring until they all came back.

So here she was all alone and on one to hang out with. Okay maybe not totally alone, her moon was full of life, but she still felt like she had no one to hang out with. She had her Hemkas of course but she didn’t feel like playing with them. Not that she didn’t enjoy spending time with her Hemkas anymore, She still loved them all to bits and always would, but their childish games didn’t seem to have same appeal to her anymore. As for the other moon residence… well, Sleepy Unicorn just wanted to sleep all the time and Dazzlessence Jones was currently all caught up in trying to help his “Family” shape up become proper diamonds like himself. She still wasn’t sure if those rocks really were his family but arguing with them seem to make him happy. The other residence either were likewise busy or didn’t want to hang out with her. Not that she wanted to hang out with Chicken Plant or Basil Ganglia she wasn’t that desperate. 

Oh well, but at least she took comfort in knowing her moon was safe and sound. If she had gone with the others, she would have probably made herself sick with worry by now. Besides she didn’t feel comfortable leaving her Hemkas alone anymore, not after her meeting with Miyumi. Thanks to her, She and her friends were now aware that there was someone or something out there and they were stealing Moonflower little guys. The very thought of someone taking her Hemkas filled her with worry but also conviction. No one was going to get kidnapped on her watch. They were all keeping a much closer eye on their little ones. 

Especially Kiazuki, Kiazuki had basically placed an iron grip on Zikoro when she heard the news. And swore she crush anyone who dared try to take him. But she could tell the news had really made Kiazuki somewhat fearful, but it also seemed to fill her with hope. After all, this could mean a chance to find her little ones again. Hanazuki was hoping Kiazuki was right, but she honestly wasn’t sure she was. After all, there was no proof the Kidnapper took them inside of the Big Bad. She dearly wished that this news wasn’t giving Kiazuki any false hope that her little ones were still out there. She would be heartbroken if they found out her little ones had all really been kil- err … had “gone missing” from the Big Bad instead. 

In any case these kidnapping jerks had still yet to make a move on her Moon thankfully. But just like the Big Bad eventually return she felt like it would only be a matter of time. So, she would stay back and wait for them. To better protect her moon  
Even if that did mean things would be a bit boring until they got back.  
She let out a long weary sigh, she still felt tired. She had been feeling tired all week. Heck, she felt tired when she woke up that morning after a full night's sleep! Honestly, it was getting a little bit frustrating. Maybe she was just overworking herself too much. Ya, that was probably it. She just needed to take a little time off to relax and unwind. One self-care day and then she be good as new. Ooh, maybe she could even finally have that picnic she wanted. She smiled at the thought. Tomorrow would officially be her day off. 

She looked back at the night sky at the other Moons with a smile on her face. The Moons that were still alive were beautiful and wondrous to watch. They varied in color and shape and worked together to look like a painting in the night sky. It would have been a masterpiece if not for the fact that the vast majority of the moons around them were dead lifeless grey husks. Just as She finally about to call it a night and pack up, she saw a light in the distance. 

A comet perhaps? No, it was too small for that, probably another meteor shower then. She tried to focus on it with her telescope. However, the image was still too far out to make clearly. Whatever it was however it was bright as a star and clearly headed toward her moon.

Hanazuki let out a deep grown, as she got up and started dusting herself off. Whatever it was, it was headed toward her moon and thus becoming her problem. If it was another meteor shower, then that would likely mean she be sending days’ worth of work just cleaning it up. So much for her picnic day then, oh well. The work of a moon flower was never done. At least she could save that workload for tomorrow. She would just go check where the rocks were going to land and make sure no one got hurt then turn in for the night. She let out a tired breath so much for Picnic day. Oh well, a Moonflower work was never done.

As she started walking towards the direction of where she guessed the rocks would land, she wonders how long it would take them to reach her moon. They were still quite a bit off and she knew the Hemkas were already safe and sound inside her home she could help but worry if the shower would end up hurting them or anyone else on the moon. She would just go check where they would land, make sure everyone was safe and deal with the cleanup tomorrow.

As she looked up again, she saw the speck of light was getting closer and could see it without using her telescope. Whatever it was it must be moving crazy fast she thought. As it grew brighter, she noticed something unusual. The dot was not many rocks, rather a single relative larger one. Not big enough to destroy her moon, but big enough to make a sizable carter. As it grew closer it also seemed to be changing color? Hanazuki stops and with a confused look in her eyes stared at the single burning meteor. Looking harder at the rock now trying to get more detail out of it. As it got closer and closer. She suddenly realized it was not a rock at all but some sort of giant silver disk. The disk seemed to be cloaked in a colorful fire that grew brighter as it got closer.

She was starting to get a bad feeling about this. Before she could even start to wonder what the disk really was. It suddenly and without warning changed direction and rapidly picked up speed. She felt a twang of fear as she realized that it was now headed in the direction of her home. Racing over hills she ran back as fast and hard as she could to warn everyone. Her mind filled with worry and fear. As she races up the last hill to get home, she realized she was too late and watched it pass over her. she saw the burning disk fly over her and land somewhere behind the hill she still climbing. When it finally crashed to force of it knock Hanazuki to her feet.

She got back up as fast as she could and ran toward the top. She could feel her small heart pounding in her chest as she feared the worst. As she finally reached the top, she was filled with relief to see that the disk had missed her home and landed a good distance behind her house. She could see her Hemkas Pouring out of her house to see what the commotion was. She feared the worse as she started to hear screaming, but thankfully it was just Lime Green being Lime Green.

As She raced toward them and did another headcount. No one was missing, thank goodness. With everyone was accounted for and with a sigh of relief, she slowly and cautiously started making her way toward the disk. Her Hemkas following close behind her. The disk was still burning it had made a deep crater at which it lay in the center. The fire still rapidly changing color. Thankfully the crash had seemed to do a good job of keeping the fire in check as it could not escape the crater the disk had made.

Now she had a chance to see it up close she realized the Disk was actually a type of spaceship, and a badly damaged one at that. At first, she worried it was the kidnappers, but their ship had been black not silver, and disk shape. Even if it was, she doubted they are leaving in this ship anytime soon. But if nothing else one thing was certain about the ship, whoever was in it seriously needed help.

A nearby large pool of water was starting to pour into the carter, it thankfully was putting out the flames but it also meant that the ship would soon be underwater and she needed to get whoever was in it out before that happened. She had her Hemkas Shape-shift into a crane to lower her down to the ship. Just as she was about to look for a way inside the ship, a door on its side opened. Slowly someone limped out and leaned against the side of their ship. She locked eye her for a mere moment before collapsing onto the muddy ground. Hanazuki recognized instantly that It was another moon flower like her. but something about her seemed different.

Questions would have to wait for later, however. Right now this moon flower was hurt and helping her was her top priority. She and her Hemkas got to work lifting (well dragging really), the hurt Stranger back to her home. She took a second to watch the water finish draining to the crater turning it into a pond. She could hear voices in the distance and saw many of the other moon residence running over to help and find out what was going on. She took one last look at the stranger and signed. They would all have questions and she had no answers but one thing was clear at least tomorrow was going to be a very bust day indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is my first fanfic so comment please have mercy. this story is my own Interpretation of what season 3 could be like if I was writing it. Just to let you know I do have dyslexia so if my story is filled tons of mistake that probably why. please feel free point them out to me and I’ll try to fix them as soon as I can. Thank you for reading my story, I hope to update it.


End file.
